Noche Errante
by MizuKeyLabilzzz
Summary: Raja yang tlah lama tertidur, kembali bangkit hanya karena sebuah aura yang mengundang kebangkitan nafsunya akan darah. Ga' bisa bikin sumarry. So, kalau Anda berminat silahkan dibaca...


**AN: Sebelumnya saya minta maaf pada semua readers yang telah mau membaca fic saya. Bukannya saya meng-update cerita lama malah buat yang baru. Saya minta MAAF.**

Semua yang ada dalam fic ini murni hanya fiksi dan khayalan. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi saja kalau ada beberapa kata yang ngawur dan tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning: Sho-ai, Bl, Aneh, gaje, abal, cerita ancur tak terarah, semi Yaoi.**

**Rated: T - M**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Enjoy it! Minna...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Hey, jangan lari kau vampire sialan!" Teriak pemuda dibawah sana yang terus-terusan mengejar orang yang tengah meloncat-melompati gedung-gedung besar di jalanan Nagayo, Tokyo, Japan.**

**Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika di kota tanah kelahiran mereka terdapat banyak serangan dari para vampire. Pasalnya, dulu sebelum semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Ada seorang bangsawan yang ingin membuktikan bahwa 'Vampire' itu ada. Maka dari itu, saat ditemukan sosok mayat seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan usianya kurang lebih sekitar 680 tahun.**

**Sontak hal itu membuat sang bangsawan tertarik dan ingin membuat mayat itu hidup kembali. Maka dari itu, sang bangsawan muda itu pun membuat suatu penelitian. Segala macam cara telah ia lakukan. Termasuk eksperimen-eksperimen genetika yang ia coba buat untuk membangkitkan mayat yang tidak akan pernah busuk dan tua itu.**

**Banyak dari kalangan peneliti ataupun dokter terkenal pun datang untuk turut serta dalam penelitian penemuan mayat ini.**

**Setelah 8 bulan lamanya, akhirnya mereka dapat membangunkan mayat yang usianya kurang lebih 680 tahun itu. Saat mata itu terbuka, yang terjadi adalah... Jeritan-jeritan ketakutan dan kesakitan baik dari sang bangsawan muda atau pun dari semua orang yang ada disana. Hingga tempat penelitian itu hancur tak bersisa. Semua data-data hasil penelitian pun telah lenyap akibat terbakar api yang membakar tempat itu bersama dengan orang-orang yang mati disana.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sejak saat itulah terjadi banyak pembunuhan penduduk kota dengan habisnya darah sang korban seperti orang yang mempunyai penyakit dehidrasi tingkat akut. Dan hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika sang korban tidak diapa-apakan oleh sang pelaku. Ditubuh korbannya pun ditemukan sebuah bekas luka gigitan dileher korbannya. Dan hal itu yang diyakini oleh para dokter forensik sebagai alasan 'Bagaimana bisa sang korban kehilangan banyak darah bagai dehidrasi tingkat akut dan akhirnya mati.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Dan beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, dibentuklah, Noche Errante. Yaitu sebuah organisasi yang dibentuk oleh pemerintah untuk memburu pembunuh itu. Dan baru diketahui, ternyata pembunuh itu adalah seorang vimpire. Dia memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai 'Rex Inferni Diabolus' yang jika diartikan adalah Raja Iblis Neraka. Yang telah mempunyai sekitar 3000 orang pengikut dalam waktu 8 bulan saja.**

**Hal itulah yang mendorong pemerintah dan pihak keamanan negara ini membentuk tim pemburu yang dinamakan Noche Errante. Organisasi ini dibentuk untuk memburu para vampire itu.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Dan saat ini seorang pemuda bersurai pirang cerah sedang mengejar sang 'Rex Inferni Diabolus' yang sekarang sedang meloncat dari gedung satu ke gedung yang lain, dengan senjata ditangannya.**

**"Hey! Berhenti kau! Jangan lari kau!" Teriaknya pada sang raja vampire itu.**

**Tiba-tiba pemuda satu ini berada ditempat yang gelap di gang sempit daerah pertokoan Nagayo. Dengan waspada, pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu menelisik setiap sudut tempat gelap itu. Mencari mangsanya yang pastinya berada ditempat itu. Dengan terengah, pemuda itu berteriak.**

**"Keluar kau! Kalau kau berani, cepat hadapi aku! Jangan bersembunyi!" Tantang pemuda itu pada sang Raja vampire.**

**Dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba seseorang mendarat dengan mulus didepan sang pemuda pirang kita ini.**

**"Huh! Kau menyebalkan sekali, Namikaze Naruto!" Ucap sang vampire pada pemuda pirang itu yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto.**

**"Kenapa? Kau sudah lelah bermain dengan ku?" tanyanya lagi.**

**"Hah! Diam kau vampire! Ayo cepat kita akhiri acara kejar-kejaran ini. Aku sudah capek akan hal konyol ini! Its silly thin' ya know?" jawab Naruto, geram.**

**"Hn, Dobe! Aku juga ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini!" ucap sang vampire, dingin.**

**"Lalu, tunggu apa lagi? Hyaaa!" kata Naruto yang dilanjutkan dengan menyerang vampire itu dengan pedangnya.**

**Saat pedang itu akan mengiris daging sang vampire, vampire itu menghindar dengan cepat seperti gerakan dan ayunan pedang Naruto pada sang Raja Vampire.**

**"Sayang sekali tidak kena ya?"ucapnya tersenyum sinis pada Naruto.**

**"ARGH! Jangan lari kau! Kau bilang ingin mengakhirinya bukan? Kenapa tidak melawan ku? Takut? hah?" tanya Naruto tidak mau kalah, sama-sama sinis.**

**"Ha-ah! Baiklah! Aku benci berurusan dengan orang yang selalu mengejar-ngejar aku setiap harinya! Aku muak!" ujarnya meremahkan, narsis pula.**

**Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Naruto menerima serangan balik dari sang Raja Vampire muda ini. Dan untunglah, pemburu muda ini bisa menghindarinya. Tapi, tanpa diduga-duga, sang vampire sudah ada di hadapannya dan langsung mencekik leher Naruto dengan kuat. Sampai-sampai si empunya tidak bisa bernafas. Saat itulah sang vampire ingin mengubah pemuda pirang ini untuk menjadi sosok vampire, sama seperti dirinya.**

**Tapi, sayang hal itu tidak terjadi, saat ada suara ayunan pedang kearahnya. Sontak hal itu langsung membuatnya melepaskan cekikannya pada Naruto.**

**"Sial! Siapa kau?" umpat sang Raja vampire muda ini.**

**"Jadi, sang Raja muda telah melupakan aku?" tanya sosok misterius yang barusan menyerangnya.**

**"Jadi, apakah kau melupakan aku, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.**

**"K-kau?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Gimana semuanya? Apakah mau dilanjutkan?

Tolong RnR, Minna-san...


End file.
